


The Happiest, Maddest Queen in Westeros

by Tessa_H_Dillinger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon Lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Queen, Anal Sex, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Facials, Incest, King Jon Snow, Multi, Rape Roleplay, Rhaenys is a hot bitch, Rhaenys lives, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, anal every day, and knows it, lots of anal, so much anal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_H_Dillinger/pseuds/Tessa_H_Dillinger
Summary: RhaenysxCentric!Rhaenys marries her brothers, and loves them both, and she is more than willing to be possessive if some other bitch comes along. Cue the love, cuteness, smut, and wincest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts).



**Jon**

Two Kings, One Queen. How it happened was a mystery to all the realm. It was unheard of, and many doubted the proclamation upon hearing it. At the end, though, the silver prince and his Northern brother united, united under one Queen.

In the days of King Rhaegar, the Quiet Dragon, it was forever unknown whom the princes and princess would marry. Many an attempt was made by the Tyrell family, the Lannisters, the Velaryons and Hightowers, to get a royal consort out of Rhaegar’s children. The king allowed some discussion of it, yet it was always struck down before any official declaration, and there was always another distraction in the realm to silence it all.

Now, though, it was a union of brothers and their older sister. Whether she was the ruling Queen, in the form of the Rhoynar Princes, or just a consort, remained uncertain. Little did the realm know that such uncertainty was entirely on purpose. Both kings sat the throne, as well as the queen, and they all expected their word followed. As long as she did not proclaim her brothers consorts, the Northmen could believe that Jon was the King, and the rest could see a King in Aegon, and the Dornish could imagine her as the reigning monarch.

None questioned how the relationship between the monarchs went. Well, they might have, but never asked such questions openly. Even as Jon sat the Iron Throne, hearing of the grain harvests from the Reach, he could see the terrified, uncertain expressions on Lord Garlan’s face.

“This is good news, my Lord,” Jon said.

“Aye, my lo-I mean, Your Grace,” Garlan said, fumbling awkwardly.

Jon gave an unamused expression, but let it go. However, Garlan did look like he was holding back.

“Lord Tyrell, have something to say?” Jon asked.

“It’s just, my- Your Grace, we were promised to address our thoughts to the Queen,” he said, and Jon’s eyebrow raised, “Not to say you are not enough!” Garlan panicked. “Just that, we were promised to see her.”

“I see,” Jon replied, “I’m afraid the Queen is unable to come to the throne. But do find yourself warm quarters and you may yet see her in the coming days.”

Garlan bowed and left, and Jon was left on the throne, hearing the next lord.

It was obvious to him that the Reachmen thought little of him. Still, they respected Aegon and, to some extent, their shared queen, and that’s what was necessary. He could tolerate a few mistakes on Garlan’s part, though he couldn’t she would. Jon half-smiled, thinking about how she would have chastised Garlan. She was nothing if not protective.

The crown on his head weighed felt rather light. It was Rhaella’s crown that he wore, an ornate gold and bejeweled crown. It was meant to make him appear more Targaryen, while Aegon wore Aegon the Third’s simple gold band. Between him and Aegon, their styles were quite different. Jon was stronger and it was obvious in his heavier clothing (to remind him of his Northern roots) and sword, while Aegon was lithe and even slightly taller than him. Still, however, they were the best of friends, and closer ideologically than others might imagine. Aegon and his love of justice and forgiveness fit perfectly well with Jon’s own tendency to go out of his way to protect women, the wronged and the poor.

The only one markedly different from either of them was the queen. She had Aegon the Fourth’s crown, perhaps the most ostentatious crown ever designed. Three golden dragons on red-gold, with emeralds for eyes, topped the crown, while a Valyrian steel base layered in red velvet touched her head. She wore only the most beautiful and finest dresses, dresses with intricate stitching that required three maids from Yi-Ti to fix and adjust. She wore gold in her long, thick, voluminous black hair, and it reached down below her ass, in thick curls. Her skin, while slightly lighter than her Dornish cousins, was an olive, darker shade, though her eyes were a bright hazel-brown, with her left eye having a partial-violet part. In all the Kingdoms, and beyond, from Braavos to Asshai, she was known as the most beautiful woman to have ever existed.

Some travelers doubted it, and thought the Princess Daenerys or the Queen’s cousin, the Princess Arianne, more beautiful. But when they saw her, their reaction was always the same. It was as if the sumptuous beauty of the Rhoynar and the intense, inhuman beauty of the Valyrians melded into one person. And gods, did Jon know she knew it.

She was more than a pretty face though. Clever, intense, with a voice that could transform from heavenly to commanding, the Queen demanded respect from all and often got it. Or they simply feared her. Garlan was right to stutter in front of Jon. If she heard that Garlan insulted him, then he and the Tyrells would see the dragon’s fury.

In many ways, she was a giant in his life. The same could be said for Aegon. Jon smiled, though, seeing the sun fall and night arrive. Despite her influence, he knew it was for the best. For when Rhaenys was happy, so were they.

 

**Rhaenys**

  
“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Rhaenys screamed. She was absolutely naked, except for the gold clippings she had in her hair. She was in the King’s Chambers, chambers that all the monarchs shared. She was kneeling on the soft bed, her hair flying in her face, the multiple candles shining on her skin, while she rode on her Aegon’s face.

“Mmmmm,” Aegon moaned, eagerly lapping up her juices, tickling her clit with his nose. She grabbed her ass and squeezed her cheek so hard that he left a mark.

Rhaenys, completely losing her senses in fits of pleasure, was so fucking happy with deciding to do this instead of sitting the throne. She was feeling horny after their midday meal, so, wearing her pretty white-blue dress, looked upon her little brothers. As they had grown up, they got used to waiting for her command, so when Rhaenys said “Ahem” in front of them, both Jon and Aegon stopped eating and looked at her, at the head of the table.

Rhaenys tried to keep her head, and maintain the “in-charge” attitude they were used to. Still, seeing her little brothers look up at her, knowing they would do whatever she said, made her so horny. Indeed, before she spoke to them, she wondered if she would leave a wet spot on her seat.

“Jon, Aegon,” she said, “I’d rather not sit the throne and listen to those boring old lords.”

“And what have you in mind, sweet sister?” Jon said, obviously trying to gain her favor.

Rhaenys smirked. It was working.

“Well, I am quite in the mood; I wish to take one of you immediately to our bed where I will rip at your clothing like a mad beast getting at the flesh of man,” she said, calming, while trying not to moan at the smiles her brothers made.

“So one of us has to go, and the other gets you,” Aegon replied, with a lustful smile.

Rhaenys loved the way they talked about her.

“Indeed,” Rhaenys replied, drinking a bit of wine. “Also, I want to rape your face.”

Aegon laughed a boyish laugh at the terminology she used. Rhaenys found that annoying, but it was the best way she could describe it. She wanted to take one of the handsome kings, jump on their face, naked, and fuck their tongue as she got lapped up. Her body wanted it, so naturally, she would have it, immediately.

“Flip a coin then?” Jon said, removing a dragon from his pocket, and flipping it in the air.

Aegon was clearly the lucky winner.

 

“Yes, yes! Fuck yes!” Rhaenys moaned, roughly grabbing Aegon’s long silver hair and forcing her pussy into his face. He was so pretty, it felt so good to do this to him. And Aegon only loved it more and more.

“Uh uhv u,” Aegon said, into her cunt, and Rhaenys looked behind her. Aegon’s beautiful naked body filled her eye, and she saw his huge cock hard as fuck. Rhaenys almost came at the sight.

Rhaenys usually would have finished on Aegon’s face, but for some reason, she thought to turn her ass around and grab Aegon’s big dick. Aegon moaned, and Rhaenys happily sat her ass harder on his face. With both hands, she jerked him off, until he uncontrollably spewed out his seed. Aegon groaned, and the vibrations were enough to make Rhaenys cum on her brother’s face. She screamed like a mad woman, moaned like a little bitch, and whined like an innocent maiden getting her maidenhead ruined. As Aegon’s seed covered her hands, Rhaenys opened her mouth to catch as much of it as possible.

When she finally calmed, Rhaenys noticed the sweat all around her. On all her body and his own, and their sheets, was sweat. It felt perfect.

_This is all I want. Forever and ever._

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, and Rhaenys decided to get up, and put on her nearest silk nightgown. As she opened the door, she saw her youngest brother, Jon. Rhaenys smiled.

“Rhae,” Jon said in his cute gruff accent.

“Jon, I missed you,” she said, opening the door.

“Aegon,” Jon said, seeing Aegon cleaning his body with a clothing.

Aegon chuckled. “Jon,” he said.

Rhaenys then realized how tall her brothers were. She was quite tall herself, at 5 feet and 9, but even then, was a head shorter than them. She loved it.

She remembered how they were as kids. She loved how young and innocent they were then. It was so easy to get them to love her, to do what she said, to make them take their clothes off. They were just games then, but as Rhaenys grew more beautiful, and her brothers got older, they turned the tables on her, and pursued her instead. Rhaenys was all too happy to reward them, letting them try to impress her, and giving them handjobs at the dinner table. They came so quickly then. Everything they did made them love each other even more.

“Aegon, stand up, get over here,” she said curiously.

Aegon did so, and Rhaenys intentionally got between both of her brothers, and touched their strong chests. Between sandwiched between them made her moan and her eyes rolled behind her head.

“Boys, I want both of you to take me; let’s do the little maiden. You’re two soldiers and I’m a shepherd’s daughter you catch in a war,” she said, already gushing at the thought of doing one of their favorite plays.

Jon greedily grabbed her breasts and her chin, enjoying her D-cup, perky figure. Aegon smacked her ass and got closer. Jon then wrapped his fingers around her neck.

“You’re going to have to take my clothes off,” he said, “with your teeth.”

Rhaenys smiled. “Ok,” she said, “While I do that, you boys decide which hole you’ll take. Remember, you have three choices.” Even with Jon’s large hand choking her, surrounded by two strong men, Rhaenys never felt out of control.

As Rhaenys leaned down, ready to pull Jon’s cock out of his pants, Aegon’s played with her hair.

“I like the gold in it,” Aegon said.

“You know why I do it right?” she said, “I want you to feel like you’re fucking the most valuable thing in the world.”

“The Queen,” Jon said, feeling her up, touching her pussy.

“No,” Rhaenys replied, “Your sister.”

 

_And if any bitch tries to touch my brothers, and I’ll kill them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhaenys**

The Queen of all the Seven Kingdoms awoke in her large bed. The sunlight shined through the window to meet her eyes. She rolled from her side and onto her back, feeling several strong arms holding her.

Rhaenys smiled, recognizing the scents of her brothers. They had had a wild night and were still naked. Rhaenys looked to her sides and noticed that her beautiful brothers were still asleep. The queen sighed happily. It was like when they were children. Running around, sneaking kisses, secret sleepovers. They always caused so much trouble with their love.

Suddenly Aegon grabbed her breast and pressed his mouth to it, licking her nipple. Rhaenys looked down and saw that he was still asleep. She chuckled quietly.

_So cute._

She then looked down further and saw that his dick was hard. Still asleep, Aegon began slowly humping her thigh.

_He’s probably fucking me in his dreams._

Rhaenys felt pride in herself, in the effect she had on him.

_Might as well reward him, the little lecher._

Rhaenys grabbed Aegon’s silky silver-gold hair and kissed his forehead. Then she pressed his face into her tits. Not wanting to leave out her youngest brother, Rhaenys did the same, grabbing Jon’s dark-brown hair, kissing his forehead and putting her tit in his face.

Immediately her brothers rubbed their heads against her chest, still totally asleep.

_It’s like when we were younger and I made them sleep on top of me._

Rhaenys rolled her eyes in ecstasy at the delicious memory. Her brothers were always so cute. They still were. And they did whatever she said, and loved it.

_Of course they do. I’m a generous wife._

She then ran her hands down their bodies as they groped her. She felt their perfect strong arses and put her hands between their thighs. Soon her palms found their big, hard dicks.

“Rhaeny?” the queen her Jon say. He was finally awakening, obviously because her hand was gripping his manhood.

“Good morrow, Jon,” Rhaenys said cockily. Aegon sturred awake as well, but with a little smirk. He was clearly happy that his sex dream was continuing into the waking hours. “Egg,” Rhaenys said to her other brother.

“I never got to thank you both for the wondrous last night,” Rhaenys said.

“You needn’t thank us, we-“ Aegon started before Rhaenys stopped him.

“Nonsense,” Rhaenys said, “You were both so good to me that I need to reward you.”

Rhaenys aggressively pushed her brothers onto their backs while still grabbing their cocks. She quickly began jerking them off, hard. Aegon and Jon both groaned at the sudden pleasure.

“Your cocks,” Rhaenys moaned, “They’re so beautiful. So large and hard for your big sister. Suck my nipples.”

Jon and Aegon both turned their heads and each sucked a nipple, sending Rhaenys into a frenzy. She felt an amazing chill go down her back and her cunt became wetter.

“Good boys,” she said. It was the same encouragement she gave them as kids. The more they pleased her, the more she applauded them. Let no man or bitch say she controlled her husbands. No, it was as mutual a relationship as one could be.

Her brothers quivered as she jerked them off ever harder, with longer strokes. She heard Jon’s gruff groan and Aegon’s powerful moan. Aegon started biting her nipple and Rhaenys felt like she was going to gush.

Without thinking, Rhaenys spread her legs until they set on one of each of her brother’s legs. Each of her curvy figured legs held down her brothers, settling on top of one of each of their legs, as well as the hands that milked their perfect cocks. Her thick thighs on top of their made Jon and Aegon start to unconsciously hump her legs ever so lightly. And it didn’t help that the handjobs she performed made her brothers horny as fuck.

“Wanna play a game?” Rhaenys asked innocently.

“Oh no,” Jon said, suddenly snapping out of the erotic trance he was in.

“Fuck, not this,” Aegon said, sounding unwilling but defeated.

“Come on, I want to,” Rhaenys again stated innocently. “It’s simple. First one to cum loses.”

Her brothers moaned in defeat and lust. They always gave her her way. In truth they loved when she played with them. Their hesitance was understandable of course. Whenever she played this game, she stepped up her game to such the extent that Aegon and Jon were putty in her hands. They came at her command and it was often intense, overpowering and the hottest fucking thing ever.

Happily, Rhaenys sat up and crawled to the end of the bed. She let them get a long view of her large, jiggling arse. She swore she heard Jon whimper at the sight.

_Now I know what they’ll be playing for._

”Winner gets to fuck my arse,” she said, “Loser gets to lay of their back and have me ride them.”

Aegon smirked. Rhaenys noticed that his dick twitched.

“You know that’s not really losing, right?” Aegon said.

Rhaenys simply smiled and grabbed their cock again. This time, she jerked them off fast and hard. She leaned over to Jon’s dick and took the whole thing in her throat. Jon groaned and grasped her thick black hair, forcing her deeper.

Rhaenys coughed a bit and looked up at him, a bright smile on her face. She loved deepthroating.

With Jon’s dick down her throat, Rhaenys continued to give Aegon a handjob. She still looked directly into Jon’s eyes, playing their endless game of chicken. She would never break eye contact first if she could help it. It was a way to prove that the pleasure she brought him was way more intense than any facefucking he gave her. The same was true for Aegon.

She switched to her other brother, taking his cock all the way down her throat.

Aegon squirmed like he was about to cum, so she switched back to Jon.

She did it again and again, to the point where neither cared about the game and just wanted to cum down their pretty sister’s throat.

Looking up at their faces, Rhaenys could tell her brothers were as frustrated and hot as they were going to get before they exploded. So she took her mouth of the last dick and grabbed their cocks and put them to her cheeks.

Rhaenys laughed uncontrollably, feeling the twitching cocks on her face and looking down at Aegon and Jon on the verge of cumming.

“Ok, I want it on my face and my tongue,” she said, before getting down off the bed and onto her knees.

Within seconds, Jon and Aegon stood around her, their hard cocks pointing to her face. They hurriedly began jerking off while Rhaenys made a cute, innocent little face.

“Ooooh,” Aegon moaned, finally cumming on her forehead. Jon came immediately after, with a hard groan and a massive load deposited on her face. They both came hard and intensely, dropping load after load of their seed onto her. It was down her face to her nose and mouth, and back down to her hair.

By the time it was over, Rhaenys was covered in cum and had a little smile for them.

“Thank you,” she said, before proceeding to wipe it off her face and lick it up.

Aegona and Jon stood there, spent and entranced, as their sister licked every drop of cum into her mouth. When she had gotten everything that wasn’t stuck in her hair.

“Fuck,” Aegon said, sitting down and laying back on the bed.

Rhaenys smiled. “Lay back, Jon,” she said.

Jon did so. And Rhaenys crawled to them both. She went between Aegon’s thighs and lick his cock.

“You have such a pretty cock, Egg,” she beamed, licking off his thighs, balls and dick, all while keeping her hands behind her back. She took his penis in her mouth and sucked out the remaining cum in his dick.

Rhaenys then crawled over to Jon. She kissed up his thighs and cleaned him up with her tongue. “You have a beautiful dick, Jon,” she chimed. Jon moaned when she sucked the cum from his cock.

Happily, Rhaenys got on the bed and laid between her brothers, holding them gently.

“I love you,” she said to them.

“We know,” they said together.

 

Before long, Rhaenys was in her bossy mood again.

“Egg,” she said, “Lay back on the bed. I’m riding you.”

Aegon happily obeyed his older sister.

“Jon, grab my arse and spank me,” she ordered, “then fuck me as hard as you can.”

Jon kissed her neck and helped get behind her. Slowly, they found themselves in position. Rhaenys on top of Aegon, Jon behind her, and Jon and Rhaenys settling on Aegon’s legs.

It was entirely comfortable for them. The constant double penetrations that Rhaenys demanded led to the two brothers being closer than usual. But they both knew, it was for their queen. It was always for their queen.


End file.
